User blog:TaC0CaT/Upcoming Renekton Remake
Renekton, Weeper of the Desert is a champion in League of Legends TaC0CaT_RenektonTotallyOriginalSkin.jpg|Renekton splash art Lore On a faraway world, Renekton was born a member of a race of bestial guardians created to serve as the rulers and protectors of their people. Alongside his brother Nasus, Renekton oversaw the upkeep of the Great Library, which served as both a vault of ancient knowledge and the repository of the teachings of the Cycle of Life and Death. While Nasus taught those scholars who came to study, Renekton served as the Great Library’s gatekeeper. He could sense the true natures of those who sought Nasus' teachings, and killed those "unworthy". Over time, however, a thought sprang to his mind. He grew saddend with the malevolence of his brother, who was he to be the judge over life and death? As he continued to pounder this question, he discovered he could save the "unworthy" by pretending to kill them and later whisk them away to safety. Unfortunately, the relief was as short-lived as his brother soon found out. Furious, Nasus used the “Butcher’s Rage”, a powerful magical artifact, to imprison his younger brother. Consumed by the pain of his prison, Renekton slowly realised what he must do--end his own brother. Renekton pleaded with Nasus that he had learned his leason and was released. After seeing first hand that his brother was beyond redemption when he slew a family seeking shelter in the great library, the despondent Renekton valiantly struck down his sibling. Shocked, Nasus waited death’s release but it never came. He was spared because his little brother couldn't bring himself to destroy his one and only brother. Nasus, seeing this as his only chance used an ancient, forbbiden spell to call summoners from the League of Legends to claim his conflicted brother. Caught in the wake of this powerful spell, Renekton tumbled for what seemed like ages between realities. When he finally emerged, he was deep in the sewers of Zaun. Consumed by sadness, Renekton languished in his newfound home, driven only by his own sadness. That is until, by happenstance, he caught a familiar scent on the air. Believing that the familiar scent would guide him to the solace which was fading from his memory, he traced his brother to the Institute of War to end what he began so long ago. }} Abilities Renekton's abilities don't have any cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses Sadness as his secondary bar. Renekton starts with 0 sadness and it is capped at 100. Renekton gains 5 sadness with each auto-attack, and with the use of some of his abilities. When Renekton has 50 or more sadness, one his next abilities will consume 50 sadness for an enhanced effect. Sadness will decay at a rate of 10 per 5 seconds if Renekton has not dealt or received damage in the last 10 seconds. }} Renekton damages all enemies within range, gaining 5 sadness for each target hit and healing for 15% of the damage dealt up to a cap. Damage against champions heals five times the normal amount. |description2= Empathy deals 50% additional damage but doesn't heal anymore instead each strike shreds the armor of targets hit stacking up to 3 times. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=225 (est.) |cooldown=7 }} Renekton’s next attack will swing twice, damaging and stunning his target for 1 second. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants sadness. |description2= Ruthless Predator will strike his opponent 3 times and stun them for 2 seconds. Each hit still applies on-hit effects, but does not grant sadness. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown= }} Renekton dashes forward, damaging enemies he hits along the way. Renekton may dash again at the price of additional sadness. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=20 |costtype=sadness |range=500 }} }} Renekton sinks into a deep depression increasing in size and gains health for 15 seconds. For the duration, he damages nearby enemies and generates 5 sadness per second. |leveling = |range=175 |cooldown=120 }} Inspiration<------ Category:Blog posts